Seven Days of Slavery
by augustustheliar
Summary: Natsume picked Mikan for a slave for 7 days. And they've made a bet for 200 rabbits on whether or not, Mikan will fall for his good looks. All Mikan wants to do was get out of it, but every plan she made was backfiring.
1. Day One

Natsume stood in front of a large black box full of folded white papers. A small smile, barely noticeable, broke from his pink lips. Koko, who was much needed, stood to his left, Ruka on his right. Every time he touched a piece of paper, Koko shook his head. The whole special abilities stood in front of him in anticipation on who he gets to pick. That moment came when Koko nodded in agreement and Natsume picked up the piece of paper and gave it to Mikan.

Mikan, on the other hand, was losing her patience in waiting for Natsume to pick his slave. He won the game again. It always depends on whether he was actually interested in the prize and more often that not, he wins the prize, which always, always irritates Mikan. Was there ever a time that he didn't get what he wants?

Mikan opened the piece of paper, heart pounding in nervousness, hoping that she wouldn't read her own name. It was clearly not fair that he had Koko in hand to read the names of every paper he touched. She unfolded the piece of paper to find Mikan Sakura in bold capital letters with that messy handwriting. Her heart skipped a beat and she wanted to break down, devastated.

"Mikan Sakura," she whispered her own name, hoping she didn't have to repeat it.

"Who?" Natsume asked. "I didn't hear it."

"That's not fair, you already know who was it before you even see it," Mikan argued. "What is with me that interests you so much that you would want me as your slave?"

Natsume shrugged as everybody watched their argument in silence. Natsume, at seventeen, seemed irresistible to the female population, partly, except for Mikan. She was never to be counted or included to Natsume's flock of girls, or at least she thought so. She would admit that Natsume was ultimately good-looking but she was substance over style. She didn't like how Natsume flaunted what he had. She always thought that people who were lucky to be as perfect as he was, should be humble, or somewhat close to that. But Natsume never really had a thing for humility.

"So, Mikan, I guess, you'll be Natsume's slave for a week," Tsubasa said out loud for the whole Special Abilities to hear.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Was it a week? One whole week?"

"Seven days," Tsubasa confirmed.

Mikan looked at Koko. "Koko, how could you do this to me?"

"He's got something on me, Mikan, I'm sorry."

"Something on you? On you? What? You can read his mind, how could you not use it against him?"

"Look, Mikan, it's done with, I'm sorry," Koko apologized with a smile.

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "I'll find something on you." She looked at Natsume. "Especially on you."

Natsume seemed to find this amusing than how Mikan seemed to see it. "Come on, slave, your day is starting."

_Seven Days of Slavery Rules: _

_Rule 1: Slaves must call their masters, Master. _

_Rule 2: Masters, there are such things as sexual harassment. _

_Rule 3: Slaves never say no unless it applies to goes against other rules. _

_Rule 4: Masters can never torture their slaves. _

_Rule 5: Slaves can never hurt their masters. _

_Rule 6: Slaves are bound to their masters for seven days, no more, no less._

**SEVEN DAYS OF SLAVERY DAY ONE**

Mikan walked towards Natsume's room, heart pounding, afraid something stupid might happen. It took two knocks and Natsume was not to be found.

"I'm coming in," she hesitated. "Master."

Mikan opened the door, the room was empty and surprisingly in order. "Natsume? I mean, master?" It didn't take her five seconds to realize what was about to happen when the bathroom door opened and released steam. Natsume got out, pants on, shirt off. He got out, drying his hair. He smelled like shampoo and soap combined, which pleased Mikan. But on another note, it took her a close ten seconds to react.

"Oh my God!" She shouted, turning her back. But turning her back was useless, she had good ten seconds staring at his lean body, wet hair and perfectly ironed pants. "Don't you get out of the bathroom fully dressed?"

"Do you?" Natsume asked simply. "Turn around."

"No."

"Rule number, whatever rule that is, you can never say no to me."

"This is against Rule number two, this is sexual harassment, what you're trying to do," Mikan shot back. Her heart was pounding against her chest bones and it was not good to have another look at his body, topless.

"If I were to sexually harass you, this wouldn't be it. Now turn around, you idiot," Natsume said. "I'm not half naked anymore. What's wrong with you?"

Slowly, Mikan turned around to find Natsume, simply buttoning his uniform on him. His face was blank, like he didn't really care if Mikan saw anything or not.

"You've been avoiding me," Natsume began as they walked in silence.

"I haven't been avoiding you," Mikan replied innocently.

In truth, she might have been deliberately avoiding Natsume for a week or two before the start of the Festival. It started with that Halloween costume he used three weeks ago. He was dashing, dressed as The Phantom of the Opera. Everybody knew how Natsume would look like when he got older and it killed Mikan to see that everybody was right. It seemed like a sin not to be attracted to him. He had mystery, he had intelligence, he had the perfect face and the perfectly lean body to give justice to his face, he was almost perfect. Only thing missing was a conversation. Being sixteen, Mikan felt vulnerable to his rugged look and untied tie. She didn't want to feel attracted to him but she felt like she had no choice. Ever since she realized that, she couldn't even face him.

"Maybe we had different classes so you don't see me around," Mikan followed in panic.

"We have the same classes, you idiot."

"Seriously? Would it kill you to talk decently?"

"It might. I don't want to take chances."

"Jerk. It's no wonder nobody likes you," Mikan lied. In truth, every girl wanted him, every boy wanted to be him but a small lie wouldn't hurt to make him change.

"I know everybody likes me," Natsume shot back confidently.

No matter how good-looking he was, a conversation with him was deadly.

"I don't," Mikan said. "I'm only here because of the rules. Speaking of, I'm forfeiting."

"Why?"

"This is going against Rule number four, this conversation is torture," Mikan replied simply. She realized two things at that moment, one was she was getting better with comebacks, and two was that she couldn't even look him in the eye.  
Red was deadly. But he looked so good in the morning. His skin looked really soft and smooth up close.

"Funny," he commented sarcastically. "And you think you're opinion matters? You'll like me after this."

"After what?"

"This hell of a week of slavery," he replied without looking at her.

"Says who?"

"I did, loser. Because I know you, you're naive and easy," Natsume said. "Seven days would even be long enough."

"I will never like you, Natsume. You're perveted, you're mean, you're not good with conversations, you break every girls' hearts, you make it seem like you're so perfect when you're absolutely not!"

Natsume laughed hoarsely. "I can take that as a bet. I can make you want to be my slave longer than seven days."

Mikan's eyes widened. She realized he was more of a jerk than she thought. It takes one girl to prove him wrong and deflate his ego. "How much are we playing for?"

"A hundred rabbits."

If Mikan were drinking or eating something, she could have spat it out. But it wasn't the time to show her weakness even if a hundred rabbits would cost her three weeks of allowance and just four days for him.

"Make it two hundred!" she said. She assumed she would win, so two hundred rabbits equals one week and one day allowance, at least that would hurt him a bit, plus his pride.

Natsume smiled, that barely noticeable smile. "Two hundred's fine. Now, leave me alone."

For a moment there, Mikan forgot that she was his slave and she had to do what he wants. So with that, with a bet that costs Mikan six weeks of allowance, they separated to their own seats to start the day.


	2. Day Two  Part One

**SEVEN DAYS OF SLAVERY DAY TWO**

**Part One**

"Wear this," Natsume said as he threw a plastic bag to Mikan.

Delighted, Mikan caught it with a big smile on her innocent face. "What is it?" she asked as she opened the plastic bag. She was excited, anyone who would see her would be so sure of it. And the sudden drop of her smile would make everyone curious what was inside.

A handsome smile swept across Natsume features. He looked amused.

"You want me to wear a maid costume?" Mikan shouted through the four corners of the empty classroom, as she pulled out a black dress and a white apron.

"Oh, I must have forgotten the shoes and stockings in my room, you can go get it later," Natsume said simply, starting to walk out of the room.

"Hey! You can't make me wear this!" Mikan said as she followed Natsume, furious and heartbeat running fast.

"As far as I know, you can't say no to me."

"Is this how you want to win our bet? Because so far, you're not winning."

Natsume didn't talk, simply ignoring her words and stomps as footsteps. Mikan couldn't believe how thick he was being, making her wear an outfit like this, and how easy he was making her resist him.

"I'm seriously forfeiting," she decided.

"You don't think it's that easy, do you?" Natsume asked as he stopped walking. "Okay, but the bet is still on."

"I don't care. Not being your slave would make it easier to resist your charms. I'm telling Tsubusa," Mikan said, walking past Natsume.

"So you think I'm charming?"

Mikan stopped walking. "You're so thick and that's not what I implied."

They reached Tsubasa after a few minutes of silence and occasional murmurs of Mikan, in clear frustration.

"Tsubasa, I want to forfeit as Natsume's slave," she said.

"Mikan, you know Natsume won't be a typical master," Tsubasa said.

"I know but he wants me to wear this," Mikan argued and showed Tsubasa the outfit she was given.

Tsubasa smiled. "Natsume, you're going all out on this, aren't you?" he said. Natsume merely grunted from behind Mikan's figure. And then Tsubasa turned to her. "What are you doing here then?"

"I want to quit, Tsubasa!"

"You can't really go out of this once you've been picked," Tsubasa told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and catching Natsume's full attention.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Mikan asked silently.

Tsubasa shook his head. "Forfeiting equals another seven days, unless Natsume violates a rule."

Mikan's mouth dropped. "Another seven days? But that's too much!"

"Rules are rules, Mikan," Tsubasa replied with a small smile.

Mikan scratched her head but a thought suddenly came to her, she could turn this the other way around. She could make him violate a rule. If he wants to make this a game, she'll play along then.

"I'd rather have this on seven than fourteen days," Mikan said. She tried to act like she had no choice but to endure those seven days.

Mikan was glad her brain finally started working against her thoughts of panic towards Natsume. So far, all she had been thinking was how she was going to resist the boy. She knew herself enough to know that when Natsume lets his guard now, she'll fall right into it.

"I want you to wear it after our last class," Natsume said as they walked back towards their classroom.

There was nothing left to say. "Yes, master."

After class, Mikan had little time to spare before she would follow Natsume. She knew she had to take the stockings and shoes from his room and she has to take action now. She ran towards Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Do you happen to have one of your small cameras?" she asked her best friend.

"Yes, I do," Hotaru replied, a blank expression across her face.

"Can I borrow it?" Mikan was losing time.

"For what?"

"You'll know soon and I promise you, you'll have money from it."

After a few minutes, she finally got it. It was a tiny bug and it made Mikan wonder if this would work. But she's up for taking chances.

Mikan and Natsume walked together in silence towards his room. When they entered Natsume's large room, Mikan had found the best place to put the bug, on top of his bedside table. He gave her the rest of the costume and allowed her to change in his bathroom. Mikan realized that the outfit seemed pretty long for Natsume's taste, the dress fell just above the knees. She had to tie the apron but decided to let Natsume do it to start the plan. When she got out, she found Natsume sitting on his bed, waiting. She walked towards him with a smile.

"Can you tie this?" she asked, turning around for Natsume to tie the apron.

If he was enjoying the sight of her, his expression didn't give him away.

As soon as he touched the cloth, Mikan turned around and pulled Natsume towards the bed so he'd fall on top of her.

And then, Mikan started.

"NATSUME! LET ME GO! OH MY GOD! HELP ME PLEASE! I'M BEING HARASSED!"

* * *

Credits to **Animechiki **for giving me the idea (maid costume) and the whole point of this chapter. Thank you.


	3. Day Two Part Two

**SEVEN DAYS OF SLAVERY DAY TWO**

**Part Two**

There was nothing to bet on, in truth. I like him. I'm attracted to him. I have got no reason why or do I know what it is I like about him. I just think about him and I feel my insides fluttering like crazy. And a day could not end without talking to him. I just have to. So, yes, I should have given him two hundred rabbits since day one so we wouldn't go through all this hassle playing with each other. But I just don't want him to know, not even a clue, how I feel about him. I don't know what will happen if he found out, I'd hate to take that chance. And besides, I think it's enough for him to know that the whole female population of Alice Academy is falling on their knees for him.

To be honest, being in this exact situation, I would have died inside, in sort of a good way. I would have counted myself lucky that I was this close to him, in a compromising position, to add to that. But my "desire" to be with him was not the point why we're here. I'm sure that in seven days of purely spending time with him, I would give my feelings away unintentionally. One way or another, I would vomit out words I won't normally tell him, and that would tell him that I do like him or how much I do like him. So all of my efforts of trying not to let him know would go to waste and would, potentially, ruin my life until I graduate, which would be two years after this. So as soon as possible, I'm trying to squeeze myself out of this.

I saw his crimson eyes widened as he, unintentionally, pinned me to his bed. It felt a little warm because his body was close to mine. His hair was out of proportion, lips slightly parted from surprise and his eyes were shooting right at mine. He looked so good that I lost my concentration and I suddenly slapped him. Good thing it could be part of my scheme. I pushed him away from me and took the bug and my things then went straight out of his room. My heart was pounding more than it ever did and I didn't look back, afraid that Natsume might be following me. I started to run for two reasons: one was, he might be following me, and two, I just wanted to switch my attention. My legs were shaking and it made it extra hard to run.

I reached the outside world, finally. I fell down on the green grass in the end of my panic state, and to calm me down. For half a second, I thought I was going insane. My breathing had become rapid because I was so nervous of what I've done. I held the bug tightly in my hand to be sure I had it. I breathed in deep because I was finding it very hard to calm down. And when my breathing had become close to normal, I opened my shaking hand to look at the bug.

My mouth gaped open. "What is this?" I shouted in surprise when I found a piece of chocolate, wrapped in bronze foil, on my palm. I took a long moment, unknowingly, in shock, to take in what I had done wrong. A complete flaw in my plan.

What was I to do? I was clueless, completely mental blocked. I couldn't think of way to get Hotaru's gadget. I would always be around Natsume. Maybe he didn't notice the bug on his bedside table. And since I'd be following him around, I could just get the bug, that is, if he doesn't know. And when he asks me what I just did, I'll just act like I really thought he was harassing me. Yes, good plan.

I stood up, still nervous and praying that he didn't know, and brushed the dust off of my maid costume. "I can do this," I told myself. Now, where to?

"You left this."

I looked to my left and found Natsume, standing less than five feet away from me. His hair was still out of proportion but it suited him quite well. His expression wasn't telling me that he's mad. He had half of a smile on his thin lips. And, he held out the bug between two of his fingers.

"What? What's that?" I asked with mock innocence.

"Don't play with me," he said, walking towards me. I stood frozen. To be honest, I was scared of what he'll do. "I know this is one of Imai's crap. I saw this once."

I didn't say anything. I didn't have anything to say. It's as if the hamster in my head had stopped running. I still stood frozen on the grass like a statue, my eyes were following his walking figure towards me.

"I don't know anything!" I shouted out of panic when he reached me. He was standing right in front of me that my thought process was being compromised.

He looked at me, no longer like he did a few minutes ago. He was scrutinizing me with his red gaze and I felt awkward, uncomfortable and vulnerable all at the same time. We were both silent for a moment, until he finally spoke.

"You can't fool me," he said, walking closer to my frozen stance. He reached so close that my back was touching the wall.

My breathing had become rapid again, and my mind was scavenging my brain for what to do in this situation because all I could think of was how close he was to me, he was so close that if I took half a step closer, we'd bump faces. I couldn't move, not because I was stuck, but because I just couldn't. For some reason, I wanted to be where I was, but I was also struggling to get out of it.

His face moved closer and closer, titling his head. His eyes moved from mine to my lips, my parted lips because I was breathing through my lips. He grew closer and closer, until I didn't realize that I was also leaning my head slightly towards him. I like Natsume, I have to strength to resist him at times when my personal space is invaded by him. I watched his eyes close slowly and I wasn't even thinking about where I was or what he was doing. All I could think about was that he was close to kissing me. I closed my eyes after he did and gave in, and then I finally felt the slight touch of his lips onto mine.

But it wasn't exactly going anywhere. My attention, concentration seemed lost. Lost like I gave them away to somebody and I can't have them anymore.

And as I leaned to kiss him, I heard him laugh. But I wasn't ready to open my eyes.

"You owe me two hundred rabbits," he whispered to me and that's when I opened my eyes. His face had a mischievous smile and it was around five inches away from mine.

Then everything happened, I gave in, I owe him two hundred rabbits and my dress was on fire.

"YOU SET ME ON FIRE?" I shouted furious and pratically panicking, looking for something to put out the fire.

"You can't fool me," he repeated.


	4. Day Three Part One

**SEVEN DAYS OF SLAVERY DAY THREE**

**Part One**

I stared at the burnt dress hanging on my door that Monday morning. The bottom of the dress was burnt half way up and I was still furious even in the next day. I haven't given him his two hundred rabbits because I don't have two hundred rabbits. I haven't talked to him since that burning incident because I thought that was way out of line. And I was thinking of what I should do since I don't have the money. There's no way I could escape from this because it was clearly obvious how much I was giving in with his distance, the touch of this lips, those things. I was still cursing myself for that for being too easy. How can I give in so easily? He was Natsume, truth was never part of him. I was so stupid. I slapped my head with my hand. I'm clearly losing in this fight. If I borrow from Hotaru, it's too much, her interest rate was too high. I can't borrow from Yuu, he has been using his own money for things that he wanted to do for the school and the school just wouldn't permit him to. So, he's practically an activist now. So there's one person left.

I didn't go to Natsume this morning because I couldn't face him. I embarassed myself too much, but then again, it's as if I have a choice. I walked up to class looking for one person, hoping to save me from further humiliation. I found him, sitting next to Natsume, of course.

"You're still my slave, you know," Natsume said when I reached him and Ruka in the classroom.

"No, I'm not, you set me on fire, at some point, that must be against the rules," I told him, as-a-matter-of-factly, heat rising up in my face. Then I turned to Ruka. "Hey, Ruka, can I talk to you for a second?"

Surprised, Ruka looked up to me with his silvery blue eyes and then nodded anyways. We walked towards the corner of the room to talk in private.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile. Ruka's always so sweet. I wonder how he can tolerate Natsume's madness.

"I was wondering, do you anything about Natsume and I's bet?" I asked him.

He laughed first. "Actually, no, he didn't tell me anything. What is it now?"

"Well, I have too much pride right now to tell you but I have something to ask of you."

Ruka's eyes brighten is question. He looked so adorable. "What is it?"

"Uhh-" I hesitated. "Do you have one hunded rabbits that I can borrow?"

Ruka's bright eyes lost its light out of disappointment. "Mikan, I'm sorry, I just bought this game that costs a whole lot."

I actually thought I had hope, full hope, that Ruka could save me from this. But I probably expected too much from him that's why I was so disappointed.

"That's fine." I gave Ruka a smile. "At least you seem willing to help. Thanks, Ruka."

We both got back to our seats to start the class. But I couldn't wrap my head around the subject because I was thinking too much of what I would do. I was thankful we didn't have any work to do, just lectures, because if there was any, I'd get zilch. Brightside was, I thought of a plan.

* * *

I knew she wasn't up for being my slave for a week. She tried different ways to escape me but she never succeeded. Kudos to her, she thought of plans, I didn't think she hated it that much.

The incident replayed in my head over and over again. I remembered seeing her eyes close slowly as I grew nearer. She proved to me how weak her self-control was. But I probably wanted it as much as she did at that moment. She was so easy to catch, there wasn't even a challenge to it. The challenge was, to me, resisting the kiss that came so close.

In truth, I felt something for her. Even if I know what it is, I refuse to define it. It doesn't seem right to me. She amuses me, that's what started it all. She was stupid, naive, childish and annoying. But she had life in her eyes, and I didn't have that. She pretty much filled a part of me that used to be empty. But like I said, I don't want to define it.

"Tell Sakura you don't have two hundred rabbits," I told Ruka while we walked to our classroom.

"What?"

"Just make up some excuse."

"For what?" Ruka asked.

"I won a bet and she owes me two hundred rabbits. I know she doesn't have it," I replied, after yawning.

Ruka sighed in exasperation. "What is it about again?"

"Nothing you should know. I don't want to end this just yet so just do what I tell you."

"What will happen if I don't lend her the money?" Ruka asked.

"She'll think of a plan. But I'm always one step ahead."

Ruka laughed, amused. "As always."

* * *

I followed Natsume and Ruka as they left the classroom.

"Natsume!" I called out for them to stop walking and wait for me. "Ruka," I turned to Natsume's best friend. "Can I talk to Natsume alone?"

Ruka smiled at me in response and walked away to give me and Natsume some privacy.

I stood in front of Natsume, confident that I would succeed in my plan. "You burned my dress."

"So?" he asked like it wasn't wrong at all.

"That's torture," I told him, as-a-matter-of-factly and with a smile. Natsume looked at me like he couldn't follow me. "That's against the rules."

"Do you have two hundred rabbits?"

I gasped in surprise and felt the blood rise to my face. "We're not talking about that."

"I know you don't have that much money."

"We're not talking about that," I repeated. "I'm talking about you burning my dress."

He smiled with dark eyes. "Come on," he told me and invited me to walk instead of just standing there, arguing for the nth time. "How are you supposed to pay me two hundred rabbits now? I don't like waiting."

"I will pay you.. soon," I answered him.

"Stay being my slave and you don't have to pay the two hundred rabbits," Natsume said. His eyes were somewhere else as he said those words but his attention was on me.


	5. Day Four

SEVEN DAYS OF SLAVERY DAY FOUR

"How long are you going to stay there?"

"Until you're done, master." I honestly think he's taking too long on purpose. I honestly think he's making me wait.

After a few minutes of standing outside his room, he got out with his usual rugged look. The untied tie has always bothered me for some reason. Although it sort of looked good on him, it still bothered me. So when he got out and faced me, I automatically had my fingers tying his tie. Neither of us spoke. I tied his tie as in impulse and found my hand running down from his tie to his chest.

"What are you doing?" He broke the silence and made me wake up from my trance.

I didn't really realize what I was doing. I seriously didn't realize what I was doing. But what I realized just now was I had been doing these stupid things since Day One, I had been giving him things to humiliate me to.

I cleared my throat and let go of his chest in the fastest way and just separated both of our bodies. He was looking at me in a peculiar way which suddenly changed to his normal deadpan expression and just began to walk. I followed behind him.

"I'm sorry, the tie bothered me," I said while walking behind me.

"I noticed that."

I wish he would choose to ignore the whole touching thing. I kept repeating to myself that he won't mention it, he won't mention it and he won't mention it.

"But what was that all about?"

But he did.

"Which one?"

"You know what? It's like you keep convincing me that those two hundred rabbits were something you really deserved."

I could see the smirk on his lips from the light of the hallway.

"I just got distracted the first time and this time, I just have this habit of the fixing the tie and straightening the cloth beneath it," I explained in the simplest way with less defense.

"So are you saying I didn't really win the bet?"

"I'm saying rule number three says never say no to your master unless it goes against other rules. If you say I owe you two hundred rabbits, then I do. If you say I should finish the seven days instead of the two hundred rabbits, then I will," I said. I planned this all along if he had to talk about it.

He looked at me for a second from behind, probably to make sure if I was serious or I was panicking.

I like him, I really do, to the point that impulses of my desire for him appears even when I don't want to. Sometimes it's hard to be around him because his mere presence makes me a little uncoordinated. So why don't I just give in? Because I think there is no point to it. Even if I tell him, I'll only get shot down and he would be using it against me for the rest of the time I'd be spending in this school. Sometimes, he's so hard to deal with and I'm not really sure what I like about him, other than the obvious that he looks extremely good every single day. If only he were a statue, I wouldn't mind staring at him all day.

"Should I get you anything, master?" I asked through gritted teeth as we sat down the cafeteria. I never liked calling him master. It only inflates his ego even more.

"No."

The cafeteria was almost empty. Natsume wakes up in an odd hour when lunch wasn't served anymore, except to him. He ate in silence and I just sat there, staring at everything but him.

"Do you like the food?" I asked him to break off the silence that has been on for too long.

He looked at me as if he wasn't comfortable starting a conversation. His crimson eyes were darting to me that I wish I hadn't asked anything or talked at all.

"I'm fine with the silence," he said and then he loosened the ribbon of his tie. "What's with this habit anyways?" His eyebrows narrowed as he loosened the black tie that surrounded his neck.

"What's the point of wearing a tie if you're not going to tie it?" I asked him.

"I had already attempted not wearing it but they made me," he responded. It looks like he felt suffocated.

As Natsume ate in silence, I realized that it's not too hard to be his slave. I just had to accompany him everywhere. From his room, to Central Town, to his room. I haven't spent a long time in his room since his naked incident which played in my mind for a couple of times now.

He still spends his time in the forest. With his manga on hand, he doesn't talk and just concentrate on the book he's holding. I found myself some entertainment by watching the people walk around from the far building standing in front of the forest. Until his head leans on my shoulder, I stiffened. He fell asleep. I let him sleep through the afternoon, I never moved him from my shoulder, afraid to wake him up. His hands twitched every now then, closing his hands slightly. He doesn't snore either. I wish I could just watch him.

When I opened my eyes next and I found the night sky above us. In panic, I stood up, his sleeping body sliding off to the ground, he woke up.

"What was that?" he asked, taking of the grass leaves from his head.

"Look! It's night time! I might get locked out of my room! Let's go!" I pulled him up as fast as I could.

"They won't lock you out."

"They would! Our building has automatic lock down at 10pm!"

I ran to my room, with him walking calmly behind me. I tried to twist open my door and it wouldn't budge.

"See? I got locked out because you were sleeping!"

"If you didn't fall asleep, you wouldnt've been locked out. Now, let's go."

"Go where? I'll sleep outside my room."

"You're pathetic. You can't sleep outside your room. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"You'll be sleeping on my bed tonight."

"WHAT?! I can't sleep with you!"

He shot me a look that told me "Are you serious?" before he began walking. I looked back on the door of my room, thinking what do I do. Do I sleep next to him? Will he sleep on the floor? What do I do?

"Remember, you're still my slave."

My heart was pounding the entire time we walked to his room. Boys and girls were separated for a reason. Some part of me, I had to admit I was a little excited but I was more scared than excited. I couldn't even talk.

We reached his room in no time. He began unbuttoning his shirt once he got in.

"Natsume!"

He looked at me. "What now? I can't take off my clothes in my room? I don't sleep naked, stupid."

A sigh of relief. "Where do I sleep?"

"On the bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the bed."


	6. Day Five

2:36AM, I am still awake, eyes widely open. He slept soundlessly on the other end of the bed. I couldn't sleep because the situation called for it. Sometimes, he moved but mostly on his side of the bed. After a few hours since the lights have closed, I have accepted the gravity of the situation. For half an hour, I had my heart racing, pounding beneath my bones. I like him so much that I couldn't even accept what was happening. I didn't even think that this kind was possible, but here I was.

I had to sleep some time. I closed my eyes shut and tried to be comfortable without invading his space. It had been a couple of minutes until I feel a shuffle on the bed, he moved. He moved towards my side of the bed and wrapped an arm around my blanket-covered waist. My heart jumped and race.

"Stay," he whispered to my ear, sending shivers down my warm body. His body was pressed against my back with an embrace. His warmth felt like the most comfortable thing since I left home.

Not like I was leaving.

I didn't speak, I didn't move, afraid he'd move away or he'd wake up if he was still asleep. I have convinced myself that this was probably a subconscious act. Natsume wouldn't say this.

"Stay until I wake up," he whispered again.

I took a deep (and I tried to be subtle about it) breath. "Okay."

He buried his face onto my neck and didn't talk. I loved the feel of this situation and I never thought I'd get here. Was this even real?

We slept like that the entire night.

**SEVEN DAYS OF SLAVERY DAY FIVE**.

The sunlight escaped his thick red curtains. I opened my eyes to find myself alone inside his room. I left the bed quickly, took a peek in his bathroom but he wasn't there. Even if I had convinced myself that last night's incident was subconscious, a sting in my chest had erupted when I realized he wasn't around. I knew that my entire self had wished it was true. I guess I really didn't think he'd leave me here.

I sat back down on his bed, the sting lingering in my chest. I began to cry. I didn't lose breath, just tears continuously streaming down my cheeks. It wasn't his fault since he was asleep, I've got no one to blame.

The door creaked open and I quickly brushed my tears away to find him standing, holding onto the doorknob.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked me, surprised to find me still sitting on his bed.

I looked up at his handsome face. His eyes told no lies of his surprise finding me there. I stood up and gathered every thing I brought to his room. I didn't talk to him, I just darted across the room to leave.

"Are you okay?" It was the first time he ever asked me that question, but I was sure I didn't want to answer it. I stopped for a second and then continued walking. "You're still my slave."

I didn't want to make this morning as long as I feel it seems to be. I didn't want to linger around the pain that snapped on my chest.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at him firmly. I didn't want to spend any more time than I have inside his room.

He stared at me for a second. "I'm just saying. You can go."

I left without a word and slept the entire afternoon away to forget about what had transpired.

When I woke up, the sky had turned cobalt and it was time for dinner. I headed towards the cafeteria with my stomach grumbling for food.

Just when I had to push the two large doors open, Natsume stood at the opposite side of where I was. His crimson eyes were glimmering in the dark, scrutinizing my stance.

"What?" I asked him with a bit of exasperation. I guess I have not forgotten anything.

"Get me some food once we go in."

I forgot I was his slave. "Yes, master." I pushed the doors open and headed for the line of food.

I carried his tray to his table as quickly as I could and turned away, only to find his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked me with his eyebrows furrowed.

I stared at him and just sat down next to him. I pulled his tray towards me and began devouring his food like a mental person. I just need to fill my stomach with food to be able to gather the courage of what I was thinking to say.

"What the-?! What the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten your own food!" He spat out.

I finished his first dish of tempure before I spoke. "You think I would be able to carry two trays at a time? I'm hungry. And I quit being your servant."

"You can't quit," he said calmly.

"Yes, I can. I'll talk to Tsubasa and he'll understand."

"Is that because I made you sleep on my bed? I didn't harass you."

I wished he would have so I didn't have to hate him for hurting me. I would have hated him for legitimate reasons if he harassed me.

I sighed. "I just quit, you know." I took his milk carton and left. "You're an ass of a master."

I heard his footsteps behind me as I walked away from him, until I got fed up.

"What do you want?" I faced him. This time, full of exasperation.

He handed out a sandwich. "You said you were hungry."

I stared at him, trying to decipher what's going inside his lovely head. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion of his action.

"I'm no longer hungry," I lied. "Stop following me."

As I began to walk, he did too.

"Is this because I asked you to stay and I didn't?" He said and that made me stop from my tracks.

"You were awake?"

He laughed ridiculously. "No, I took a good guess and it seems like I am right. Ignore that, I just talk in my sleep. You're easily fooled, aren't you?"

He's laughing.

I walked up close to his tall figure, he didn't move, his smile slipped away from his face. He stared right back at me. I took his face with both my hands and pulled him to my face. It was a spontaneous thing. I placed my lips to his and kissed him. I could sense his eyes widening in pure shock. When I pulled away, I punched him hard on his face, whatever I could touch and left. He didn't trample on the floor, his face just recoiled from the impact but I no longer cared about what he felt, he deserved it.


End file.
